A Thanksgiving Mishap
by janesbiotch
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and something up with Jane. Misunderstandings lead to discoveries and maybe something more. I wanted to post something for the holiday and this is what i came up with. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thanksgiving Plans

Everyone was excited that the week was ending and that everyone had time off for Thanksgiving. Lisbon was happy because Tommy and Annie were coming and she was cooking. Not many people knew this about her but she was a pretty good cook. She didn't like to brag, but she knew Jane probably knew. Now speaking of oddities, Jane had been doing some pretty weird things of late.

*HT*

Patrick Jane could feel the bullpen around him getting quieter and quieter. Only his team remained, and even they were starting to pack up. It was Monday and unless there was a horrible murder, they had the entire week off because they were such a good team. Which was great, he had lots of things to do, including making all these little turkey place sets. He was excited about a holiday, excited and a little scared.

"Hey boss, what does Jane have planned for Thanksgiving?" Van Pelt asked Lisbon as they walked toward the elevator.

"I don't know, I wanted to invite him over to my place, but I invite him every year and he always turns me down."

"Well, it's just kind of sad to think about him being here at the CBI while we are having turkey. Wayne's coming over to my place this year, maybe I should invite Jane, too."

"Don't!" she shouted pulling her back. "I think family occasions like this really get to him. I mean, I know I's been a long time since he lost his family, but really how long does it take to get over something like that." She said to the rookie agent.

"Oh you're right, I just feel weird going off for this, and he's going to what - grab a taco from the stand down the way?"

"I know, but we have to let Jane be Jane."

Van Pelt watched as they finally got inside of the elevator. He looked happily content making his little paper turkeys. It was very weird, and in the end very sad. She knew she would be thinking about him on Thanksgiving day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rigsby

Rigsby couldn't believe he hadn't done something like this before. He had driven by this pumpkin patch every year but never stopped. Then again, he guessed it would be weird stopping here alone to look at the kids as they played in the leaves and picked out pumpkins. He thought maybe it had been stupid to come here so close to thanksgiving. He felt that maybe he should've come around Halloween then Ben could have gotten a pumpkin and they could've carved a silly face in it. But, a murder at a shopping mall had nipped that in the bud. So here they were, in the middle of a field, playing in leaves. Later they were going to make one of those cornucopia things. He looked around at all the children, laughing and playing. They truly were happy, but then his eyes stopped on the strangest thing. There was Jane standing in the furthest corner of the field. As Rigsby watched Jane, he looked so seemingly mesmerized by the kids as they laughed and played in the autumn field. He even caught Patrick laughing out loud at some of their antics. At that moment he felt for his friend, he couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost Ben.

*AC*

"Hey Patrick!" Rigsby greeted his friend, sounding maybe a little too enthusiastic.

"Hey Rigs, I see that you and Ben seem to be enjoying your holiday break." He smiled bending down to ruffle the little boy's hair.

"Yeah but he is getting pretty fierce, he needs his nap so I'm probably going to leave soon. "Jane listen, I know that the holidays are hard on you. I'm going to tell you this as a friend, it's kind of weird that you're standing out here watching the kids. Uh, for a person who doesn't know you or your story, you might come off with sort of a pedophile vibe. I mean I couldn't stop staring at you watching the kids and I know you. Maybe it's because you're not wearing your suit."

"Listen I know - okay. I'm sorry I didn't think about this, but, you're always alone and you don't like for folks to pry. I'd love for you to come and join Grace and I." he babbled on before Jane could get a word in.

"Thanks Rigby, but, REALLY, I have plans already"

Rigsby knew how Jane could get when it came to his past, so he decided to just let things go. Jane really wasn't doing any harm to anyone and Wayne knew in his heart Jane would never harm a child. And, if a cop asked Jane anything about being here watching kids, Rigsby was sure that he could talk his way out of it. Rigsby got Ben and they left the pumpkin patch. He needed to talk to Grace about this, and maybe Lisbon. They should do something so that Jane wasn't alone on Thanksgiving day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cho

Well Thanksgiving was slowly approaching and both Rigsby and Van Pelt had been bothering the Cho the hold time about Jane. He had seen him earlier in the week at the supermarket. He was buying lots of groceries, and just seemed a little happier than normal. Was it a crime? Was he never supposed to be happy? The guy needed a break sometime.

He had decided to stop in a little fast food restaurant to get some chicken strips. He hadn't had any greasy food in a while and decided this would get his body ready for all that turkey he was going to have to consume. He saw the one and only Patrick Jane sitting in a back booth. He was nursing what looked like hot chocolate.

"Hey." Cho greeted him.

"Hey." Jane answered back.

"You do realize that you're the talk of the office?" he added. He knew the answer already but he wanted Jane to admit it.

"Yes, I'm sure by now Grace either thinks I'm the saddest thing she's ever seen or I'm finally lost my mind."

"So are you going to tell them what's going on?"

"No."

"Why not?" Cho asked crossing his arms.

"It's the holiday; I'm doing what folks do on the holidays. If they draw their own conclusions then it will be them with egg on their face." He smirked.

"That's what you're going for isn't it?"

"Maybe." Jane smirked.

"Oh I wish I could be there to see their faces." Cho smiled.

Jane knew that it must've been some kind of holiday for Cho to actually smile. Then again kids always did that to him. He turned to leave but smiled and looked under the booth where Jane sat.

A smiling cherubic face smiled back at him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." The puggy little face smile back.

"I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too." She giggled.

He smiled getting to his feet. Oh yes this would be classic, he wondered how the truth would come out. He indeed couldn't wait until this all played out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Van Pelt

Grace was getting madder and madder the longer that she waited for Rigsby's sister to finish her shift. She knew that the job of a nurse kept one busy, but if you're hopping a ride don't call a person and then still have an hour left on your shift.

Grace hadn't like hospitals much since she sat by her gran's bedside as she died. Now she totally hated hospitals. She was about to leave and come back, but a frantic man in the corner of the waiting room caught her attention.

*TM*

Patrick couldn't believe this change of events. Everything was going as planned and he knew that Lisbon would be at his house by the end of the week. He knew that at the end her brother would never be able to make it and he would let her come and have Thanksgiving with him. First she would be upset about being alone on Thanksgiving but then he would let her in on the big secret he'd been keeping and then this could be the first of many Thanksgiving they two would share.

Then this had to happen and, God, just please... let her be okay.

"Jane, what's the matter?" Van Pelt asked as she approached the erratically acting man.

She took a moment and noticed that there was blood on his sleeve.

"Jane, what's going on?" she asked again trying to get him to focus on her.

"I was… no I mean we were... but I never meant... she fell… the blood on the knife. Oh god Charlotte, I forgot about her... gotta go."

She watched as her friend just ran off and when she tried to run after him, a big burly nurse stopped her from going down the corridor he went down.

"I need to find my friend." She stated.

"No one is allowed down their unless they are visiting someone. What's your friend's name?" the nurse asked.

She didn't have time for this and was about to pull out her badge, but then she realized because she was on vacation she had left it at home.

"His name is Patrick, Patrick Jane. He just went back there, he had some blood on his sleeve." Grace added with effect trying to give her best sincere look.

"I don't seem to have a Patrick Jane here. Are you sure that's the name?" she asked.

She started to say Charlotte which was the other name on the tip of her tongue, but how in the hell could she muster up that name. She wouldn't dare say that name. She would go and get Lisbon. They had to save Jane. Something was obviously wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Thanksgiving and I'm driving to Malibu. It's Thanksgiving and I'm driving to Malibu with Van Pelt, Cho, and Rigsby. Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, I know why, it all began about four months ago...

**_Flashback_**

_Teresa Lisbon was just about ready to leave her job for the day. She thought after Red John had been captured things would settle down and her job would get easier. That was very far from the truth though, because when Red John had finally called it quits, all of the other truly sinister folks decided it was best if they tried to prove they too were worthy of being tracked by the CBI._

_Then there was Jane. He had been extra quiet today. Yeah, he did his thing of "torturing" the suspect and getting him to break in the interrogation room, but besides that he was quiet. He excused himself to his couch, but he wasn't actually taking a nap on it, he was just sitting there stiff and deep in thought. She didn't like that._

_"Jane, is everything alright?" she asked as she approached him._

_He looked up and gave her one of those megawatt Jane smiles that she was sure by now he knew made her heart skip a beat._

_"Teresa, I'm flattered that you care." He smiled back at her._

_"Of course I care, we're friends. So, are you okay?"_

_"I'm quite well actually; I've just been pondering something all day. Something I need to do."_

_They all had been waiting on this time. For him to decide that he needed to get away as sort of a detox after Red John. She could admit while she was alone that she didn't want to have to say goodbye to him, but she understood if that was something that had to happen._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"This."_

_She was more than surprised when he rose from his couch and kissed her. At first it was weird and she didn't know what to do with her tongue she was so caught off guard, but then when she just surrendered to it, she never wanted it to end. It was nice, his tongue was soft, and she felt tingly all over. It was so nice and then it was over, and she was standing there still lost in the moment. _

_When she opened her eyes and let that sink in, he was just standing there smiling._

_"Ah." Was all she could muster as a reply._

_"Goodnight boss." He smirked at her as he left the CBI whistling the whole time._

Present Day

That's why she was heading to Malibu and that house. She was heading to that house, his house because she and Patrick Jane had sort of been having a fling for the past couple of months and instead of inviting him to her house for Thanksgiving like a good little girlfriend she was hiding away. Now all of her business was going to be over the CBI because her sort of, kind of, boyfriend decided to have some kind of psychotic break. "Happy Fucking Thanksgiving to me!" she said under her breath.

"Are we there yet?" Rigsby said from the back causing both Van Pelt and Cho to giggle.

Once he noticed the death glare from his boss he wished he could recant it.

Patrick Jane officially hated Thanksgiving. This Thanksgiving was supposed to be different. He knew that Anne and Tommy wouldn't make it. He had been keeping track of Teresa's little brother's career and he was doing pretty good as a bounty hunter. He had been watching some of the big cases that would bring in respectable amounts of money for her brother and Jane knew, if it came down to dinner with his big sister or some easy cash for him and Annabeth that Tommy would jump on the job definitely. Jane also had managed to send some business his way but no one had to know about that part.

His guests had arrived and she was going to have a family Thanksgiving, with well the people that she hoped would be her family. One little mishap and he'd have one pissed off, one cut up, and one who wasn't speaking to him. He just needed a nap. He turned to the couch that sat in his living room and couldn't help the smirk that played across his face.

**_Flashback_**

_The kissing was getting intense. It was the night of what had to be their fourth date. He had done all the best boyfriend things, he had picked her up early that morning and then they had done everything that she wanted to do. She had even worn a dress! In it He thought she was even more beautiful than usual, it was just the perfect green to bring out the flecks in her eyes. When she told him she had worn it to match the green in his eyes, he knew he must've started blushing, because she told him his ears were red. No one ever noticed that his eyes were green, mostly people thought they were blue. He knew, only one other person ever really noticed that. But this was not the time to think about that other woman, that other time._

_They were back at his house making out like teenagers and he hadn't felt more alive in his life. Then she suddenly stopped._

_"What?" he asked confused._

_"It's just that, I mean we're here in your house." She emphasized with her hands._

_He knew what she was getting at. How could he explain this to her._

_"I tried to sell this place. After Red John was finally gone, I tried to sell this place. I just couldn't. The only real buyers wanted it because this was where they were murdered. I couldn't let a sicko buy it for that reason. I mean this is where they died, but this is where we lived. Charlotte lost her first tooth over there and I taught her how to ride a bike out back. I need to be here, I need to remember them, and make new memories. I need to teach another little someone to ride a bike out there, and run down that beach." He smiled telling her this._

_"I know, but I mean the bedroom." She questioned._

_"It's now my study, no one else will ever sleep there again." He explained._

_She took in everything that he was saying and well she couldn't help how it made her feel. She was no fool; she knew what he meant when he said make new memories. She leaned in closer and kissed him passionately._

_"Hey, why don't you and I break in this couch, and then you can show me your new bedroom." She smiled forcing back against the cushions._

**_Present Day_**

Jane couldn't keep the smug look from his face as he thought about how they broke in the couch and then went up to his bedroom. He was broken from his thoughts by someone pulling on his pants leg.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked the chubby faced little angel in front of him.

"I got it wet." She beamed holding up the bandage that was currently surrounding her arm.

"Come on, I think we can fix that before your mom wakes up."

He was just about to change her bandage but the doorbell rang, he would have to get that first.

*TM*

Teresa was on edge. She didn't know what to expect when she rang that doorbell. Would he be coherent, would he be a ragged mess and most of all would he let her help him? Let's just say she was not expecting Jane to come to the door holding a little girl who seemed to have his same green eyes.

"Lisbon, what a surprise." He smiled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Thanksgiving Day

Stunned was the only word that could describe the faces in front of him. Cho, who had once seen a man on fire - without flinching - right in front of him... Jane couldn't believe how stunned the always stoic Cho looked right now. They were all completely, totally stunned. All four of them were there, which had been The Plan, to get them all worried about him, so they would come to his home and then they'd all have Thanksgiving Dinner. Had he gone a little too far? They were his family, after Charlotte, and this year he wanted them to get to know everything about him. He meant everything.

"What are you guys doing here? Teresa, shouldn't you be with your family?"

She knew this called for an answer on her part or at the very least she should be badgering him about calling her Teresa in front of her colleagues. Maybe a punch on his arm but something told her to hold back for a moment, maybe he had planned all of this. And, then there was the baby! She was a beautiful little child and Teresa wanted answers.

"What's your name sweetheart?" she asked gently, slowly approaching the little girl.

"I'm Morgan Jane, and you're the lady from the picture." She blushed putting her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Well to be honest, I had planned for all of you to turn up here, but yesterday this one fell and cut herself so dinner is a little behind now. But you're all here now so Happy Thanksgiving and everyone come on in."

Cho was glad when Jane finally decided to let them in. He knew this for what it was, Jane and one of his schemes to get Teresa to tell the world they were together. So now he was going to have to sit through the big reveal that, in his mind really wasn't worth revealing, after all, didn't they all know by now.

*TM*

"Lisbon, this is Morgan my niece. She was going to be a part of the surprise but she took a tumble yesterday and well Thanksgiving was put on hold for awhile when we visited the Emergency Room." He explained as he placed the young, very pretty child down on the floor.

"That's where I saw you and that's why I called Lisbon. You were freaked, and then you said Charlotte." Van Pelt related.

"Yes, Morgan was helping me in the kitchen but she fell and a knife cut her. You know I'm not very good when it comes to blood and such. I even had to turn away while they were stitching her. I mean, I still hadn't called Charlotte when I saw you. Then, I suddenly remembered I had forgotten to call her, and it was only after I left did I realize you might have thought I was losing it."

"That explains the pumpkin patch!" Rigsby exclaimed. "You were with her, I saw her in the patch. She was playing with another little boy and you were laughing at them. I thought that you were losing your mind. You could have told me man."

"Well back then I was hoping you'd tell Lisbon and that would bring her here, but we're a little behind the time line." He reminded them again.

"That still doesn't explain why you said Charlotte." Van Pelt reminded him.

*TM*

Charlotte Jane stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was tired and looked it, there were dark circles under her very pretty sea green eyes. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night specifically because of her brother! But she knew she was the one who owed him an apology. She had said a lot of things that she shouldn't have, but sometimes he could be so careless when it came to kids. He was responsible for Morgan's first stitches, and at that thought tears started forming again! He really shouldn't be that way considering he had been a dad. He was a very good dad - how do you forget how to be a dad.

Times like this she really didn't know why she was here in the first place. She knew he wanted to open up the walls of communication between them, and that would be a good thing, a very good thing. When Angela died, he had shut out everyone. Without question, she was the one he blocked the most completely out of his life, because of what she had done. I did what was best, Charlotte Jane thought. They had been so close when they were younger, that's why his daughter had been named after her. But, when Patty needed to be put away so he couldn't hurt himself anymore, she did what her mother couldn't do and what her father wouldn't do.

She had stared at herself long enough now - it was time to wipe her eyes and tell him she was sorry for the hurt she had caused him. It was time for the family to mend and besides that, she thought smiling in a way that lit up her whole face. Morgan already adored him, just as much as she had when she was younger.

*TM*

"Patrick, I really wanted to... " she stopped midstep when she saw he wasn't alone.

"I didn't know we had company, Patty." She stated as she continued down the stairs.

"Lisbon this is my sister, Charlotte, and somewhere around here is my mother. I know that you wanted to spend the holiday with your family, but since you can't maybe you could spend it with mine."

Lisbon didn't know what to think of all this. He wasn't going crazy which was a good thing, but was she ready for this. Was she ready for a sister she never knew that he had and a mother! Had they really reached the mother stage yet?

When she looked into his eyes though, she knew, she knew was ready. Teresa Lisbon was ready for wherever the journey led her with Patrick Jane.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" she told him leaning in for a kiss

.

"Happy Thanksgiving." He told her kissing her right back.

A/N: I need to apologize for this story in the end it didn't go as I planned and I think it rather sucks. I would like to thank Martha McGregor though, she's my beta and at least she made it perfect for you to be able to read. Thanks to all the reviews.


End file.
